Seven Deadly Sins
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CH 2,Gula. Pairs:OneSided!EunHae. Don't like don't read. Warning inside. RnR please? Don't flame! Rated M for Gore!
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 1 : Superbia**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair(s) : KiHyun, HoMin, OneSided!MinKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, BL, alur gak jelas. ._.v**

**Don't like don't read and don't flame please...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah desa yang sangat tentram. Tak hanya terkenal karena pemandangan desa tersebut menyejukkan setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya, tapi juga penduduknya sangat ramah. Awalnya, desa itu berjalan dengan damai. Tapi, sejak kekuasaan desa itu direbut oleh kerajaan yang diperintah oleh seorang ratu yang kejam dan tak berperasaan, keadaan desa itu berubah drastis. Penduduk merasa dirugikan dengan sistem pemerintahannya dan keserakahan sang ratu itu. Beberapa tahun kemudian, sang ratu ingin memiliki keturunan yang dapat menguasai kerajaannya menggantikan dirinya. Yang ia cari _namja_ yang tampan, tetapi _namja_ itu harus mempunyai kejeniusan dalam hal mengurusi sistem pemerintahannya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, _hyung_! Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang _namja_ berumur tujuh tahun yang tengah mengejar _hyung_nya.

"Hahaha, kau lambat sekali!" seru sang _hyung_, tertawa senang _dongsaeng_nya tak dapat mengejarnya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun, itulah nama sepasang anak kembar _namja_ yang sedang bermain di padang bunga yang ada di dekat hutan desa itu. Kibum, yang tua memiliki rambut hitam legam dan memiliki sorot mata yang tajam. Orangnya sangat dingin, akan tetapi sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat kepada Kyuhyun, si kembar yang muda. Kyuhyun memiliki rambut ikal kecokletan yang indah dan terkenal sebagai anak yang jahil di desanya. Tak heran para penduduk desa mudah membedakan mereka berdua.

"Hh..aku capek,_ hyung_." Keluh Kyuhyun, lalu ia duduk di sebuah bangku.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia duduk bersebelahan dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku juga, Kyu. Larimu makin cepat saja." Kata Kibum sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir mendengar pujian kakaknya. Ia mengambil saputangan yang ada di saku celananya, lalu membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh keringat itu. Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Meski ia tak memiliki orang tua lagi, tetapi hidup bersama Kyuhyun itu merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang ia syukuri.

"Hyung, aku ambil minum dulu. Tunggu sini, ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kibum mengangguk pelan, lalu ia bersandar di bangku coklat yang ia duduki itu. Mata hitamnya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari mengambil minuman yang semakin menjauhi dirinya.

'Tetaplah bersamaku, Kyu..'

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh kecil milik Kibum. Mata Kibum melebar, lalu ia berusaha melawan orang yang menculiknya itu. Di saat ia ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan, mulutnya telah ditutup dengan kain sehingga menyebabkan dirinya pingsan. Tubuh mungil Kibum dibawa oleh sang penculik entah kemana.

"Hyung, ini minum.."

Kyuhyun yang kembali membawa dua botol berisi air putih terdiam mendapati bangku yang tadi ia duduki bersama Kibum kosong. Mata karamel milik Kyuhyun sibuk mencari Kibum, ia merasa panik saudaranya itu meninggalkannya entah kemana. Ia berlari, meneriakkan nama _hyung_ yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" teriak Kyuhyun kencang, tak peduli ia merasakan tubuhnya kecapekan.

Kaki Kyuhyun terus melangkah tanpa henti, tak peduli setiap pasang mata dari para penduduk desa memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu, Kyuhyun yang tak memperhatikan jalan terjatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan, ternyata lututnya berdarah. Kyuhyun hanya meneteskan air mata, dimana Kibum? Ia tak mau hidup sendiri tanpa Kibum, _hyung_nya yang satu-satunya menjadi anggota keluarganya.

"Hiks..hyung.." isak Kyuhyun, mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Tak menyadari kuku yang menghujam telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku..'

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian, sang ratu yang menjadi pimpinan kerajaan telah meninggal dunia karena penyakit parah yang dideritanya. Sebagai gantinya, anak angkatnya yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun akan menggantikan tugasnya. Meski status yang disandangnya anak angkat, _namja_ yang menjadi penguasa baru itu memiliki rambut hitam legam dan sorot mata yang tajam. Tak hanya itu, dia sangat pintar dalam menangani pemerintahan. Mirip sekali dengan sang ratu.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghalangiku." Kata _namja _yang menjadi penguasa baru kerajaan yang ternyata bernama Kim Kibum. Tengah meneguk _wine _yang disajikan dengan gelas yang bernilai tinggi.

Setelah meneguk habis _wine _tersebut, Kibum mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah." Kata Kibum singkat, lalu menuangkan lagi _wine _ke dalam gelasnya.

Pintu kamar Kibum yang besar itu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang _namja _yang memiliki rambut ikal kecokletan sedang membawa makanan dan minuman untuk sang pangeran. Raut muka Kibum berubah melihat pelayan pribadinya itu datang.

"Ah, Kyuhyun! Ternyata kau." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum senang kepada pelayan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun, bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Kim Kibum setahun yang lalu. Di mata Kibum, Kyuhyun sosok _namja _yang menarik dan berbeda dengan yang lain. Sang pangeran sangat menyayangi pelayan pribadinya itu. Ah, tidak. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat.

"Pangeran, ini.."

Kibum menaruh jari telunjuk miliknya tepat di depan bibir milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap atasannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, Kyu. Saat kita berdua, panggil aku tanpa sebutan pangeran." Kata Kibum dengan nada pelan.

"Ah, _mianhae." _kata Kyuhyun sambil menyengir. "Ini makan siangmu, Kibum _hyung_." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kibum membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, lalu ditariknya tangan kanan milik pelayan pribadinya itu dan mencium punggung tangannya sekilas. Tindakan Kibum membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Ki-Kibum _hyung_..?"

"_Gomawo, _Kyuhyun.." kata Kibum dengan menunjukkan senyum lembutnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malu, lalu melepas tangan Kibum yang menggenggam tangan halus miliknya itu. Melihat tingkah malu Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya tertawa kecil. Sungguh manis _namja _yang bernama Kyuhyun ini.

"Kyu, bisa kau belikan _wine _di desa? _Wine_ku habis, nih." Kata Kibum lalu menyerahkan uang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, aku akan melakukannya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sopan dan tersenyum pada Kibum. "Aku permisi dulu.."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kibum dan menutup pelan pintu kamar pangeran kerajaan yang kejam itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum. Tetapi, senyuman itu menandakan kesedihan, bukan senyum kebahagiaan.

"_Hyung,_ aku ini _dongsaeng_mu. Apa..kau melupakanku, _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. "Aku bekerja demi melihat keadaan dirimu, _hyung._ Kenapa..kau tak mengingatku sama sekali?"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, mata karamel miliknya meneteskan air mata. Disekanya air mata miliknya agar tak mengotori karpet merah menawan yang dipijakinya.

"Hh..sadarlah, _hyung.._"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menyusuri desa, ia telah selesai membelikan pesanan Kibum, yaitu _wine_. Dia heran kenapa Kibum setiap saat selalu meminum_ wine _yang belum tentu bisa menyehatkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar, masih muda sudah.."

BRUK

Karena sibuk membawa botol _wine_, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak _namja _tampan yang memakai jubah berwarna biru. Agak kaget, Kyuhyun segera membantu orang yang baru saja ia tabrak untuk berdiri.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada panik kepada _namja _tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena tak melihatmu."

Tak sengaja, mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata milik _namja _tersebut. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah melihat penampilan orang yang ditabraknya ini. Tampak gagah dan menawan, itulah komentar Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Namja _yang ada di depan Kyuhyun itu tampak cemas melihat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan cemas. "Ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Agak kaget ketika ia ditanyai oleh_ namja_ yang tampan tersebut. Lalu, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namamu siapa..kalau boleh aku tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menenteng kuat _wine_ dalam genggamannya.

"Shim Changmin." Kata _namja _yang ternyata bernama Shim Changmin tersebut, tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau?"

Muka Kyuhyun semakin memerah melihat senyuman manis milik Changmin. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak mengeluh sama sekali. Justru ia menikmati perasaan ini.

"Kim Kyuhyun.."

Baru pertama kali, sang Kim Kyuhyun merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tak tahukah dia perasaannya itu akan menjadi malapetaka?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun hanya termenung di taman belakang kerajaan, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Seakan panggilan yang ditunjukkan untuk dirinya itu hanya angin yang sekilas melewatinya.

"..."

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika teriakan barusan begitu keras menembus gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Kibumlah yang memanggilnya dari tadi. Terlihat, penguasa muda kerajaan yang terkenal tampan itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan agak kesal.

"Kau kenapa bengong, huh?" tanya Kibum dengan nada kesal. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau tak mendengarku."

"A-aah.._mianhae_, Kibum _hyung. _Mataku sibuk melihat taman bunga disini. Indah sekali.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan dusta, padahal ia termenung memikirkan Changmin, orang yang ia sukai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum dengan nada curiga. "Aku tidak percaya."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa hambar.

"Benar, kok. Aku gak bohong!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Aku mau ke desa dulu, _hyung_! Sampai ketemu nanti!" lanjutnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang berlari semakin jauh darinya dengan tatapan curiga.

'Sejak aku menyuruhnya membeli _wine_ di desa seminggu yang lalu, ia melamun terus dan suka menghabiskan waktunya di desa.' Batin Kibum. 'Aku harus mengikutinya. Pasti ada sesuatu disana.'

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae! _Pasti kau menungguku terlalu lama." Kata Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Aku baru saja sampai, Kyu." Kata Changmin sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin terkekeh pun tergoda untuk ikut terkekeh juga. Tanpa dua _namja _itu sadari, seorang Kim Kibum tengah melihat mereka dar balik pohon. Rasa kesal menyelimuti dirinya.

'Itu..Shim Changmin dari kerajaan tetangga.' batin Kibum dengan kesal. 'Sial, kenapa dia bisa bersama Kyuhyun?'

Pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah asyik berbicara dengan santainya. Yang membuat kekesalan Kibum semakin tinggi, muka Kyuhyun tampak bahagia.

Mukanya tampak bahagia.

Hei, Kyuhyun tak pernah menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu.

Kenapa orang itu mendapatkan senyuman indah itu dengan mudahnya?

Akan kubunuh orang yang merebut Kyuhyun dariku.

Kyuhyun hanyalah milikku seorang, Kim Kibum.

Malamnya, kerajaan milik Changmin diserang oleh prajurit kerajaan Kibum. Prajurit kejam tersebut menghancurkan wilayah kekuasaan dengan cepat. Kibum, yang turut ikut dalam menyerang wilayah saingannya itu dengan mudahnya membunuh Changmin yang tengah tidur terlelap di kamarnya. Suara para penduduk yang tak berdosa, diserangnya dengan kejamnya. Yang terpenting, Shim Changmin mati dan tak akan mendekati Kyuhyunnya lagi. Ingat, Kyuhyun itu milik Kibum. Bukan Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di kamar pribadinya sambil menatap pemadangan lewat jendelanya dengan tatapan sedih. Sesekali, ia menyeka air matanya yang bersikeras keluar dari mata karamelnya itu. Sedih yang dirasakannya sangat dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendengar kabar bahwa _namja_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang bernama Shim Changmin meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dan yang membuatnya shock, Kibumlah yang melakukannya.

'_Hyung.._kenapa kau melakukan ini?' batin Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang dari belakang. Lalu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah orang yang memeluknya, Kim Kibum yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"E-eh..Kibum_ hyung.._"

"Kau kenapa terlihat sedih, Kyu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada cemas, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak sedih, kok." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum paksa.

Kibum tahu, senyuman Kyuhyun barusan bukan senyum yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dari lubuk hatinya. Ia tahu betul, Kyuhyun sedang bersedih karena Changmin telah ia bunuh. Apa yang ada di dalam diri Changmin yang tidak ada dalam diri Kibum? Seharusnya, Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum bahagianya kepada dirinya, bukan Changmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Kibum dengan nada pelan dan melepas pelukannya perlahan.

BRAK!

"Gawat! Prajurit dari kerajaan lain menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba, pangeran!" teriak Donghae, salah satu pimpinan prajurit kerajaan Kibum.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu kaget. Kerajaan lain? Apa para penduduk desa yang dikuasai Changmin melakukan penyerangan balas dendam?

"Siapa pemimpinnya?" tanya Kibum dengan nada murka.

"Jung Yunho, pangeran! Tunangan dari Shim Changmin! Katanya, ia ingin memenggal kepala pangeran!" jawab Donghae dengan lantang dan panik.

"Apa?" kata Kibum kaget.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah jendela, terlihat para prajurit kerajaan yang dipimpin Yunho tengah bertarung dengan prajurit kerajaan _hyung _kembarnya. Dilihatnya pemimpinnya, Jung Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Keluar kau, Kim Kibum! Kubunuh kau karena kau telah membunuh tunanganku!" teriak Yunho dengan geram.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ditutupnya gorden _baby blue _miliknya agar Yunho tak dapat melihat dirinya dan Kibum.

"Pangeran, kau harus pergi dari sini!" seru Donghae, lalu mendorong keras Kibum dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu, lindungi pangeran!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, digandenganya tangan milik Kibum dan membawanya lari keluar dari daerah kerajaan, agar ia dan Kibum tak ditemukan oleh Yunho. Akan tetapi, prajurit kerajaan yang dipimpin Yunho sudah mengepung bagian belakang istana.

"Bagaimana ini..mereka mau membunuhku.." gumam Kibum dengan nada panik.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, sedih melihat _hyung_nya itu akan dibunuh oleh Yunho. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau orang yang ia sayangi mati. Ia ingin orang yang ia sayangi tetap hidup. Baginya, orang yang ia sayangi lebih penting hidup daripada dirinya sendiri,

"Kibum _hyung.._kita sebaiknya bertukar pakaian.." kata Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Kibum heran dengan permintaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Cepat, kita harus menukar pakaian kita, _hyung!_" seru Kyuhyun dengan tegas, membuat Kibum terdiam dan menuruti permintaan _namja_ yang memiliki mata karamel itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi..apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada bingung. Sekarang, ia memakai baju Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun memakai baju miliknya.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak milik Kibum.

"Aku..akan menggantikanmu, _hyung._ Biar kepalaku yang dipenggal.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mata hitam milik Kibum melebar.

"Tidak, Kyu! Kau harus tetap hidup! Yang ingin mereka bunuh adalah aku! Bukan.."

Kibum tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan bibir milik Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Kibum dengan lembut. Lalu, dilepasnya ciuman singkat itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku..menyayangimu, _hyung. _Karena aku ini.._dongsaeng_ kembarmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada halus, juga tersenyum lebar.

"..A-apa..?"

Mendengar derap langkah prajurit yang dipimpin Yunho semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum dengan keras keluar dari pintu belakang istana. Kibum masih terpaku dengan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"...K-Kyuhyun..kau.."

Kibum tersentak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang dibawa paksa oleh Yunho beserta prajuritnya.

"...Kyuhyun, kau..saudaraku itu..kan?"

Perlahan, air mata menetes dari mata hitam kelam milik Kibum. Baru pertama kali ini, ia meneteskan air mata sejak ia diculik oleh bawahan sang ratu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjadi pelayan pribadinya adalah saudaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dirinya akan segera dipenggal oleh Yunho beserta prajuritnya. Ia akan dipenggal tepat di depan para penduduk desanya sendiri. Sekarang, ia tengah menunggu orang yang akan memenggalnya.

"Sudah saatnya!" teriak salah satu prajurit kerajaan milik Yunho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia telah siap. Mati demi orang yang ia sayangi. Kehidupan orang yang ia sayangi lebih berharga daripada kehidupannya sendiri.

'Selamat tinggal..Kibum _hyung..'_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, air mata keluar dari mata karamelnya yang selalu bersinar terang itu.

'Aku..menyayangimu...'

JLEB

Kibum, yang tengah berdiri di kerumunan penduduk yang memakai jubah hitam ikut menyaksikan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu telah dipenggal. Ia menangis dengan pelan lagi. Menangisi kepergian orang yang sangat ia sayangi di dunia ini..

'Sampai jumpa disana..Kyuhyun. Aku..menyayangimu..'

.

.

.

.

.

**Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mianhae kalau ceritanya..aneh, gaje, kecepatan. OOC..kebangetan kali ya. =_=a Mohon tidak ngeflame fic ini. Apa perlu fic ini dilanjutkan? Kalau mau fic ini dilanjutkan, untuk chapter dua namanya Gula. Please review and don't flame please~*kabur***


	2. Gula

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 2 : Gula**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God. The series belong to AkunoP.**

**Rated : M for gore.**

**Pair(s) : OneSided!EunHae**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, BL, gore (kanibal..), , alur gak jelas. ._.v**

**Don't like don't read and don't flame please...dan disarankan yang tidak suka atau tidak tahan baca fic gore, silahkan tekan tombol back. ^^ **

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah villa yang terletak di pegunungan. Tampak dari luar, villa itu sangat cantik, arsitekturnya sangat indah, gaya ala Eropa yang klasik. Tapi, keadaan dalam villa tersebut tidak sebaik dengan keadaan luarnya. Bau busuk menyebar dan membuat orang yang tinggal di pegunungan itu tak tahan melewati villa itu meski hanya sebentar saja. Di villa itu, tinggal seorang _namja_ yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ yang bernama Lee Hyuk-jae, tapi dikenal dengan panggilan Eunhyuk bersama dengan dua pelayan setianya, Lee Dong-Hae dan Park Jung-Soo, yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Leeteuk. Tak hanya itu, Eunhyuk memiliki koki yang setia memasak setiap saat untuknya, Kim Ryeowook.

"Hei, mana makanannya? Aku masih lapar!" seru Eunhyuk yang baru saja menghabiskan sepiring besar _Tenderloin Steak_.

"Ini, tuan." Kata Donghae, meletakkan _Strawberry Parfait_ kesukaan Eunhyuk di meja makan sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, lalu langsung melahap _dessert_ yang menggiurkan itu dengan lahap. Tak sampai tiga menit, ia telah selesai menghabiskannya _Strawberry Parfait_ itu. Tapi, raut muka itu belum merasa puas. Ia ingin makan, makan, dan makan lagi. Ia menaruh kedua kaki jenjangnya di atas meja, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Mana _cake_ yang dijanjikan oleh Wookie itu? Aku sudah tak sabar!" seru Eunhyuk dengan nada tegas kepada salah satu pelayan pribadinya, Leeteuk.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan membawakannya kesini, tuan." Kata Leeteuk dengan nada sopan, membungkuk sedikit kepada majikannya itu.

"Bagus.." gumam Eunhyuk sambil menjilat sendiri bibirnya, membayangkan _cake _yang lezat itu akan memanjakan lidah.

Lalu, seorang _namja_ yang memiliki postur tubuh agak pendek dan memiliki wajah yang manis masuk ke dalam ruang makan besar milik Eunhyuk sambil membawa sebuah _cake _dengan ukuran besar. Eunhyuk terpana melihat penampilan _cake_ buatan koki mungilnya itu, Ryeowook. Bagaimana tidak? _White Cream _yang putih dan lembut bagaikan awan dengan _Strawberry_ yang mengkilap bagai batu _rubby_ diatasnya membuat penampilan _Strawberry Shortcake_ itu makin sempurna di mata Eunhyuk.

"Ini _Strawberry Shortcake _ yang saya janjikan, tuan." kata Ryeowook sopan, meletakkan makanan yang dibuatnya itu tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, lalu diraihnya tangan halus milik kokinya itu dan dijilatnya perlahan jemari lentik milik Ryeowwook. Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kaget, menatap Eunhyuk dengan rasa takut lalu melepas tangannya dari genggaman Eunhyuk.

"Manis.." kata Eunhyuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menatap penuh arti kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasa merinding melihat tatapan majikannya yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya itu.

"Er..silahkan dinikmati, tuan." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada agak takut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat, lalu jemarinya mengambil garpu dan pisau perak yang terdiam manis di meja. Segera, dipotongnya _cake _itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan melahapnya tanpa henti. Donghae dan Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang melihat majikan mereka. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook sang koki. Ia tersenyum lirih melihat kelakuan majikannya itu.

'Aku..sudah tak tahan lagi.' Batin Ryeowook dengan lirih, menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu.

Donghae menepuk pelan salah satu pundak koki mungil itu. Membuat yang ditepuk memandang dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa kelihatan sedih gitu, hm?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Semangat dong, ini bukan Wookie yang biasanya."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung._" Jawab Ryeowook membalas senyuman Donghae. "Aku pergi dulu."

Donghae hanya mengangguk, lalu Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang mewah itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus mengatakannya besok." Gumam Ryeowook pelan, agar tak ada yang dapat mendengar suara merdunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Today's Breakfast

-Vegetable Juice with 16 types of weeds

Corn flakes filled with Iron

-Consomme Soup filled with poison mushrooms

-Chef's special salad

-Servant's special Brioche

-An array of out of season fruits

-A coffee that will keep you awake forever (low caffeine)

Itulah sederetan menu yang dibacakan oleh Donghae. Ia menutup buku bersampul hitam yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Eunhyuk yang membalas senyumnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Today's Lunch

-Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions

-Carpaccio with a pink octupus, Queen Style

-Eggplant grill without the eggplant

-Random bread made by the maid

-Chef's Special: French Fry Ice Cream

-Self made "High potion" mix

Leeteuk membacakan sederetan menu makan siang yang akan dimakan oleh Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu menutup buku menu itu dan membungkuk sedikit dengan sopan kepada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada tidak percaya. "Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu, Kim Ryeowook?"

Saat ini, Eunhyuk sedang duduk di kursi berwarna merah kebanggaannya, dengan Donghae sedang menyuapi majikannya itu dengan _Brioche _sedangkan Leeteuk sedang menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk majikannya itu.

"Aku ingin berhenti bekerja disini, tuan." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada rendah.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia memandang _namja_ berparas manis didepannya itu dengan tatapan angkuh. Lalu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekati Ryeowook sambil menyeringai, membuat raut muka sang koki menjadi ketakutan.

"Jadi, kau mau berhenti? Dasar orang tidak berguna sama sekali." Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin sambil memegang dagu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia terlalu takut menghadapi Eunhyuk, orang yang memiliki sifat yang mengerikan itu meski penampilannya tak mendukung. Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat erat agar _namja_ pendek itu tak dapat melarikan diri.

"Kau harus membayar mahal karena ini, Wookie~" bisik Eunhyuk seduktif di telinga Ryeowook, lalu mendorong keras koki itu ke lantai yang dipijakinya itu. Membuat yang didorong meringis kesakitan.

"Donghae, Leeteuk! Bawa dia ke dapur dan jadikan dia sebagai menu makan malam!" perintah Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum licik.

Ryeowook tercengang. Lalu, Donghae dan Leeteuk membawa Ryeowook ke dapur sebagaimana perintah yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Perlawanan Ryeowook kepada dua pelayan itu sia-sia karena kekuatannya tak cukup menghadapi mereka.

"_Hyung,_ lepaskan aku!" rintih Ryeowook dengan mata memohon kepada Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"_Sorry, Wookie. But, we bow down and worship our great Lee Hyuk-Jae."_ kata Dongahae dan Leeteuk bersamaan, tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Today's Dinner

-The Chef's Special Salad, "with" chef

-A long pasta, really long

-A pile of *censored*

-A mud filled Gallette, Road Roller flavored

-*censored* Soup

-A wine with blood

Menu yang dibacakan oleh Donghae sebelum makan malam dimulai membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Koki yang selama ini ia pekerjakan akan ia lahap malam ini juga. Hei, pasti daging, tulang, organ dalam, dan darah Ryeowook sangat lezat seperti penampilan fisiknya, kan?

.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Ia merasa agak gugup karena sebelum makan malam tadi, Eunhyuk memintanya ingin berdua saja dengan dirinya di kamar. Jujur, sejak pertama ia bekerja pada _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kini, ia menatap Eunhyuk sedang duduk manis di kasur _King Size_nya.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada gugup, matanya tak berani menatap_ namja_ pujaannya itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae, lalu ditariknya pelayan pribadinya itu ke kasurnya dan langsung melumat bibir sang pelayan. Mata Donghae terbelalak, mukanya memerah merasakan lidah majikan kesayangannya itu mengajak lidah miliknya menari bersama. Donghae mudah terlarut akan ciuman itu, lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memeluk erat leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengabsen deretan gigi putih Donghae, lalu memanjakan dinding mulut Donghae dengan lidahnya. Karena kehabisan oksigen, Eunhyuk melepas ciuman itu. Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Donghae, rasamu sangat manis." kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai, lalu dijilatnya salah satu kelopak mata Donghae.

Donghae hanya menanggapi perlakuan Eunhyuk dengan mendesah, merasakan jilatan Eunhyuk pada kelopak matanya itu.

"Ngh.." desah Donghae dengan nada pelan.

Eunhyuk menarik dasi biru yang dikenakan oleh Donghae, lalu mengeleminasi jarak mereka berdua.

"_What do you taste like, my lovely servant?"_ tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum licik, menjilat pipi Donghae lalu mengigitnya dengan keras.

Donghae meringis kesakitan. Lalu, Eunhyuk meraih pisau yang ada di meja lalu menusuknya ke tubuh pelayan pribadinya itu. Tak peduli darah mengalir deras dari tubuh Donghae, ia malah memutar-mutarkan pisau miliknya. Lalu, ia membuat luka yang cukup besar di dada Donghae.

"K-Khh.." ringis Donghae merasakan tangan Eunhyuk memainkan organ dalamnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak berontak sama sekali, ya." Bisik Eunhyuk dengan nada bingung, matanya fokus menatap usus yang dimainkannya.

"Uhuk..tidak..uhuk..tuan.." kata Donghae tertahan, sesekali ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Karena.."

"Karena apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lalu mengeraskan genggamannya pada usus milik Donghae sehingga pelayan pribadinya itu berteriak kesakitan.

"_Jeongmal saranghae..."_ kata Donghae dengan nada lirih, lalu menutup kedua matanya perlahan dengan meneteskan air mata.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan dingin. Dengan keras, dicabutnya usus Donghae keluar dari tubuhnya sehingga pelayan yang malang itu tak berkutik sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya, ia telah mati kehabisan darah.

"Aku menyayangimu, Donghae. Tapi, _mianhae_. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum licik, lalu memakan usus Donghae dengan lahap. Tak peduli banyak darah mengotori dirinya dan ranjang empuk miliknya. Yang terpenting, ia harus menikmati snack tengah malamnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, apakah kau tahu dimana Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk cemas kepada majikannya saat sarapan pagi. "Juga, darimana tuan mendapat daging untuk sarapan hari ini? Saya kan belum membeli yang baru.."

"Donghae telah tiada, Leeteuk." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat, ia sibuk memanjakan lidahnya dengan menu sarapan yang disajikan dengan daging dan tulang Donghae.

"..Maksud anda apa, tuan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi dengan muka pucat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk melihat Eunhyuk memakan daging berwarna merah pekat didepannya itu.

JLEB

Leeteuk terdiam. Matanya melebar, darah mengalir dengan pelan dari sudut bibir miliknya. Tubuhnya susah digerakkan, ia merasakan rasa sakit menjalar di perutnya. Darah miliknya tercecer tak karuan di karpet mewah ruang makan itu.

"Tu-tuan..da-daging..khh...itu.." kata Leeteuk dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"Yup, milik Donghae~" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai, lalu menggigit leher Leeteuk dengan keras sehingga pelayannya itu mengerang kesakitan. "Aku masih lapar, Leeteuk. Jadi, kau akan menjadi menu sarapan tambahanku hari ini~" lanjut Eunhyuk lalu menambah keraskan gigitannya.

Leeteuk tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku digerakkan. Perlahan, ia merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tak lama setelah itu, yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang tak akan menemui cahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Villa ini sudah kosong.." gumam Eunhyuk sambil memegang cermin besar dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku masih lapar!" teriaknya dengan kesal.

Lalu, ia menatap cermin didepannya. Oh, pemandangan yang dihadapannya membuatnya tersenyum. Di cermin itu, tampak bayangan dirinya. Begitu lezat, siap disantap saat itu juga. Eunhyuk melihat ke arah salah satu tangannya. Ditatapnya tangan miliknya dengan _silently smile_nya. Dengan nafsu, ia menggigit tanganya sendiri sampai mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Hyuk-Jae, telah menemukan menu terlezat yang ada di dunia, tak akan ditemukan dimana pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Menu itu adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

**Dirinya sendiri.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter, Invidia...see you in next chapter and please review this gaje fic.*ngacir***


End file.
